Captain Falcon
Origin: '''Nintendo '''A Muscular Racer With A Blue Falcon Chaser Self-Made Owner: Dafini Description Douglas Jay Falcon, better known by his alias, Captain Falcon (キャプテン・ファルコン Kyapute'n Farukon?), is a playable character in the racing video game series F-Zero. He first appeared in F-Zero, and has been called the poster boy of the F-Zero franchise. Nintendo first envisioned Captain Falcon as a flagship character to represent the release of a new console, but he ended up appearing far less than originally planned. In the games, he appears as mysterious racer and bounty hunter who is one of the best racers on the circuit. Falcon also represents the F-Zero franchise in all three games of the Super Smash Bros series. Falcon is the hero of F-Zero GFX, the fifth game in the series. VSH Abilities '''Passive: '''Powerful Rage * Captain Falcon does not lose his built up rage until he hits someone, and Captain Falcon gains rage faster. After a punch connects, Captain Falcon's rage becomes locked for 20 seconds (cannot activate abilities). '''Rage Ability: '''Falcon Punch *Captain Falcon punches in the direction he is facing, causing all players in his path to take massive damage and causing them to be ignited. Ubercharged players and Pyros will not die, yet they will still be stunned, have their health reduced to ~15, and knocked back from the punch. This ability is based off a popular meme, Falcon Punch; this originated in the game Super Smash Brothers, and was even in the anime based off Captain Falcon's series; F-Zero. Tips for playing as Captain Falcon *In some cases, using your Rage multiple times in a row can either allow you to escape, or even chase down your enemies. *Remember the Falcon Punch can be used facing up as well, allowing you to get up high without having to Super-Jump. *Keep a lookout for Spies. When you use your Falcon Punch, you are left vulnerable while it charges, giving Spies a chance to backstab you. *Try to aim your punch where enemies will instinctively move to avoid it. *You can immediately super jump after a Falcon Punch that places you on the ground. *If you are going to fall off the map, rather than risking damage while climbing your way back up, you can falcon punch toward the "end of the map". If it would land inside the kill zone, you will respawn in your base without losing health. Tips for fighting Against Captain Falcon *As a Spy, try to dodge Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch, you can then get an easy backstab while he is temporarily stunned. *Fast reflexes are an advantage to dodging his Rage. *The Medic's teleport can be a good way to dodge the Falcon Punch if you can't get out of the way in time. *As a Soldier, your vampire scoots can easily be decimated by one punch if they crowd in a line, so plan ahead if he kills all or almost all your scoots. *As a Sniper, if you are with a few other Snipers or in a Sentry nest, Captain Falcon may notice and attempt to kill you as well as your group, try moving away from the group or the nest. Category:Bosses